mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Strange Dreams
Strange Dreams (ang.'' Dziwne Sny'') - Alikorn, OC przyjaciela użytkowniczki Cleopatera. Ogier, który urodził się z bardzo dziwnym darem. Syn Belive Spell i Short Tale. Posiada brata i siostrę, ich imiona są nieznane. Powstanie Powstał z myślą dawną by kiedyś spróbować stworzyć alicorna, ale ogiera. Wygląd Budowa Strange jest bardzo masywnym ogierem o dobrze zbudowanej klatce piersiowej i masywnych mięśniach którego nie zawiodły. Posiada krótki róg i średnie skrzydła, dzięki którym wzniesie się wysoko jak na alicorna. Grzywa i Ogon Jego grzywa i ogon zawierają 2 kolory: kremowym z lawendą. Grzywę ma gęstą i przypominającą złożone liście. Ogon z kolei przypomina pomarszczony liść kapusty. Lawendowa barwa bardzo pięknie komponuję się w kremowym odcieniu. Linie które ciągną się przypominają naczynia krwionośne połączone z kucykiem. W razie używania potężnej magii jego grzywa zaczyna się poruszać jakby falowała na wietrze. Nie, nie w taki sposób jak u Celestii odwrotnie. Umaszczenie Urodził się z umaszczeniem beżowym Odziedziczył te umaszczenie po dziadku który zginął na wojnie jako szeregowy. Oczy Posiada oczy w kolorze jasnego pomarańczowego. Odziedziczył jasną pomarańcz po matce, ponieważ ojciec ma ciemne pomarańczowe oczy. Czarna magia u niego ujawnia się w postaci szarej magii a oczy nabierają krwisto szarawej barwy. Znaczek Jego znaczek jest dla naukowców, poetów zagadką. przedstawia mózg kucyka z którego ciągną się linie, światła i wiele dziwnych rzeczy zmieniając swoją kolejność. Jego znaczek jest ruchomy inny niż ci co mają bez ruchu. Dar Jego darem są snu przewidujące co się stanie lub co czeka danego kucyka. Może wyczuwać nie tylko wypadki, śmierć, choroby ale zdarzenia i błahostki. Jego znaczek jest dosyć ciekawy bowiem oznacza umysł kucyka, umysł którego nikt nie potrafi zobaczyć a jedynie doznać. Osobowość Zalety Skrytość Jest bardzo skrytym kucykiem ponieważ nie lubi ujawniać swoich uczuć i talentu ponieważ kiedyś go ujawnił i kucyki go uważały za dziwaka, nie akceptowały jego daru i musiał uciec by uratować życie. Cierpliwość Cierpliwość to jego najmocniejsza strona. Spokojnie przeczeka swoją kolej lub pomoże jakiemuś kucykowi cierpliwie znosząc obcą niecierpliwość. Wytrwanie Wytrwałość to drugie jego imię. Jest bardzo wytrwały w bólu, prześladowaniu i nienawiści od innych kucyków. Spokój Spokojna cecha ujawnia się przy najbliższych osobach. Kiedy stok z rodziny i przyjaciół cierpi, on spokojnym tonem próbuje pomóc. Wady Pycha Bardzo pyszni się nad swoim tytułem jako księcia. często jest postrzegany jako pyszałek. Zazdrość Jest bardzo zazdrosny nawet drobnostki. Łakomstwo Jest bardzo łakomy na babeczki i ciasta ponieważ w czasie uroczystości pierwszy kosztował babeczek. Wstydliwość Wstydzi się swojej rasy. Uważa że jest najgorszy, okropny i brzydki. A to nieprawda. Odwaga w lojalności Jest bardzo lojalnym i odważnym kucykiem. Nie boi się nikogo i niczego. Historia Narodziny Dla niektórych to było zaskoczenie, bo nikt się nie spodziewał narodzonego alikorna, który ukrywał swoją rasę przez wstyd. Jego rodzice byli pegazem i jednorożcem. Ojciec był czystej krwi jednorżcem za to matka była połkrwi pegazem pół ziemskim. Matka nie mogla latać z powodu skrzydeł. Mogła jedynie chodzić po chmurach. Czemu ziemskim swoją sile wykorzystywała i miala do ziemskich spraw. Nie potrafila chmur przenosić itd a była do tego stworzona. Odkryo że jest pół krwi w dokumentach które wyjaśnialy ze jej ojciec był ziemskim a matka z kolei pegazem. Rodzice wyjaśniali lekarzom żeby nie rozpowiadali. Małemu zakryto ubrankiem skrzydełka i zaniesiono do domu. W domu nadali mu imię następnego dnia, kiedy usłyszeli jego płacz przez sen. Rodzice nadali mu imię przypuszczając że mały jest niezwykły. Mały alikornek nieświadomie ujawniał latanie i swoją magię. Rodzice tuszowali wszystko wstydząc się swojego syna przed sąsiadami i innymi. Dorastanie Dorastał wraz z rodzeństwem które musiało ukrywać wyjątkowego brata.W szkole częste wpadki wyjaśniał nowym zaklęciem lub zwalał na magię. Pewnego dnia celowo grupka uczniów Canterlockiej szkoły postanowiła ujawnić kim jest ich kolega.Poprosili by wszedł do sali gdzie byli z tyłu strażnicy, księżniczki i tłum całej szkoły. Zawstydzony cofnął się i 2 kucyków podbiegło jeden przytrzymał go by nie uciekł, a drugi zdjął ubranie ujawniając skrzydła kucyka. Księżniczki były zaskoczone i podeszły do kucyka, który skrył się w roślinach. Wyszedł na ich prośbę choć był skulony zapytali go jak się stało że stał się alikornem. On odpowiedział. Urodziłem się nim. - milknąc. Księżniczki ogłosiły go małym księciem do tronu. I powiedziały.Gdy Strange osiągnie pełnoletność zostanie księciem Equestrii i zostanie ogłoszony. - po chwili ukłoniwszy się przed nim. Mały był zawstydzony i przestraszony, nie za bardzo wiedząc co robić siedział skulony wpatrując się w swoje kopyta. Przyszli rodzice uspokajając syna i wyjaśniając, że ukrywali jego rasę dla bezpieczeństwa. W nocy mały we śnie ujrzał Lunę która rzekła -''Wiem że przybyłeś bo widziałam cie we śnie. Wiem że posiadasz magię snu i przepowiedni. Jeśli ujawnisz pozytywnie, a ktoś negatywnie to odbierze możesz tego pożałować'' - odrzekła z poważną miną i znikła. Mały zrozumiał że to było ostrzeżenie by nie ujawniać swej mocy. Często we śnie widział jak ktoś zginie lub co go czeka. wiedział że jego talent musi być ukryty. Skończywszy szkołę zwykłą i wyższą będąc młodzieńcem, poszedł do akademii księżniczek które nauczywszy małego alikorna wszystkich zaklęć, poprosiły by nigdy nie ujawniał swojego talentu, dopóki nie zostanie ogłoszony i objęty ochroną. Obiecał im że się nie ujawni. Skończył akademię jako dorosły alikorn. Dorosłość w przykrym momencie Będąc już dorosłym miał się wstawić księżniczkom ,które by ogłosiły 2 dni po jego przyjściu najnowszym księciem Equestri. Uradowany spakował rzeczy w Canterlocie i wyruszył w stronę zamku ciemną nocą. To był wielki błąd Dreama. Jego kolega, który uczył się wraz z nim i był fanem Dreama rozpowiadał swoim znajomym że ma kolegę alikorna który widzi co się stanie z danym kucykiem lub co go czeka. Z zazdrości sprowokowali go do przykrego incydentu. Przywiązali klaczkę do latarni i czekali na niego. Widząc przywiązaną klacz podszedł do nich. Parę dni temu przyśniła się ta jemu klacz, którą atakowała grupka ogierów. Chciał ją ostrzec lecz nie miał śmiałości zagadać. Rozgniewał się i uwolnił klaczkę, a w nich uderzył swoją magią. Niestety to co zrobił było nieświadome z jego strony bo te kucyki znikły gdzieś ich wysłał. Tłum który widział co zrobił zaatakował go i on musiał uciekać do zamku. Ucieczka Przyleciał do księżniczek przerażony wyjaśniając co zrobił. Księżniczka Luna była zawiedziona, że ujawnił swoją moc bo wiedział że to go czeka i ta klacz. Przyszła wiadomość że kucyki które wysłał odnaleziono, ale martwe zjedzone w lesie Everfree, dodatkowo ktoś rozsmarował krwią napis Celestia powinna upaść . Celestia kazała go aresztować za zbrodnię swojej straży. Został wtrącony do lochu za to kim był.Dowiedział się od Luny która do niego przyszła we śnie, i powiedziała że czeka go proces wysłania na księżyc i jeśli chce uciekać musi ujawnić swoją moc w postaci teleportacji by uciec. On rzekł Luno powiedz mi czy jestem tak zły? Za to ta kara za to że był odważny i obroniłem klaczkę? Luna rzekła - Wiedziałeś co cię czeka? -On powiedział -Jedynie widziałem ta scenę Luna - Ta scena była ostrzeżeniem byś nie reagował bo oni wiedzą kim jesteś. -znikła Rano przebudził się i użył zaklęcia teleportacji i pojawił się w kajdanach w swoim domu. Wiedział że nie jest bezpieczny. Spakował się i ponownie znikł zanim wtargnęli mu do mieszkania. Pojawił się w jaskini w lesie Everfree. Postanowił zamieszkać. Szansa na spokojne życie Co jakiś czas odwiedzała go po kryjomu luna z którą rozmawiał i dzielił swoje uczucia. Powiedział Lunie by się nie spotykali, bo widział że lunę spotka coś złego z strony siostry i mieszkańców.Podziękowała mu za ostrzeżenie i powróciła. Mijały lata a on każdej nocy wyczuwał kto umrze, kogo spotka szczęśliwy i nieszczęśliwy los.Pewnego dnia przez las szła klaczka która zmierzała do Zecory po lekarstwa. Ujrzawszy ją podszedł do niej majestatycznym krokiem i rzekł Witaj jak ci na imię? Klaczka cofnęła się z strachu i wybuchnęła śmiechem i odpowiedziała Blue Flower a ty? Jestem Książę Strange Dreams - pocałowawszy klaczkę w kopytko. Zachichotała i rzekła '-Najjaśniejszy panie nie trzeba naprawdę' -z ukłonem. Proszę mówi mi Dream '''- odrzekł przyjacielskim tonem. Coraz częściej się spotykali i w końcu zakochali się w sobie. Ona wiedziała o nim i słyszała ale nie dowierzała temu co mówiono. Że jest złym wygnańcem alicornem a uprzejmym i życzliwym alicornem. Bał się powrotu ale dla Blue to zrobił. Razem wstąpili do zamku, na ich widok Luna ucieszyła się a Celestia rzekła -'''Masz czelność powracać? Czego chcesz ! On rzekł - Przybyłem jak mnie prosiłaś o koronację Celestia w takim razie jej udzielę '''- '''On nie jest zły wasza wysokość. Może to czas przebaczenia i zapomnienia -odrzekła i podeszła do Dreama. Dream delikatnie ją objął i pocałował czując rozkosz jej słodkich ust a w sercach poczuli bijącą magię miłości. Klaczka uniosła się do góry i on a jego bok świecił barwami. Celestia podeszła do Dreama i prosiła o przebaczenie Dream przyjął z uśmiechem.. Oboje wtulili się w towarzystwie tych co przebywali czyli księżniczek, straży, sekretarzy, sprzątaczek i dopiero po 2 dniach ogłoszono powrót księcia uroczysty ślub i tytuł który został mu odebrany. Nie zabrakło też ciekawskich kucyków <: Ślub i tytuł Na sali zgromadziły się wszystkie kucyki i przybyły księżniczki, księża i inni. Celestia Klacze i ogiery Chcemy w tym radosnym dniu ogłosić najnowszego księcia Equestri i damę equestrii. Panie i panowie, przed wami książę Strange Dream i dama Blue Flower. ( Niech żyje Książę Dream Hip Hip hura stukajmy kopytkami bo to ten czas) potem rzekła Czy wasza miłość jest szczera i prawdziwa Oni odpowiedzieli''' tak''' W takim razie widzę że miłość jest prawdziwa. Niech wasza miłość kwitnie i wypuszcza dorodne plony. Na mocy prawa zostajesz mężem (wysyłając obrączkę na jego róg)' i żoną' ( przywiązując do szyi. Pocałowali się a chór zaczął śpiewać. A jego bok rozświetlały światła. Po przemowie nastąpiła muzyka i zaczął tańczyć wraz z ukochaną w towarzystwie elity Canterlotu, księżniczek i innych. Po tańcach miał przemówić do tłumu i jakże tak uczynił. To dzięki wam tu stoję i cieszę się darami jakimi mnie obdarowano. Dzięki Księżniczkom doznałem objawienia i poznałem wartość miłości.Dziękuję wszystkim. Potem wsiedli do karocy i pojechali do zamku gdzie zamieszkali. Niespodzianka Następnego dnia jego bok zaczął coraz częściej świecić. Wyczuwał że będzie miało to związek że będzie miał znaczek.Blue czule opiekowała się mężem. On musiał to wyjaśnić. Podszedł i rzekł. Widzisz Blue, Em, wiedziałem ze twój tata umrze na raka bo to wyczułem, ale wiem co cię czeka i co cię czeka mnie uszczęśliwia -odrzekł spokojnym tonem Ona nic nie mówiła wtuliła się w niego i pocałowali się a jego bok zajaśniał i pojawił się znaczek. Jego znaczek przedstawiał ciekawe znaczenie. Pierwsi potomkowie Po kilku latach Blue urodziła trojaczki . I były to 3 ogiery (ziemski jak matka , pegaz i jednorożec) Imiona otrzymali wedle kalendarza kucykowego. Urodzili się w pałacu w towarzystwie księżniczek. Umiejętności *Sen *Przepowiednia *Magia alikornów *Śpiew Zainteresowanie *Umysł kucyka *chemia *fizyka *historia Tytuły *Najnowszy Książę Equestri *Czarujący Książę *Królewski Celebryta *Kapitan Strażników Relacje Rodzina Rodzina jak to mówi jest największym skarbem na świecie. Kocha swoją żonę i 3 wspaniałych zabawnych synów.Powiedział z bólem rodzicom co ich czeka, byli przygotowani na swoją śmierć i nie uciekali. Zostali zamordowani i nie wiadomo kto ich zamordował. Przyjaciele Jego przyjaciółmi jest żona, dzieci i księżniczka Luna. Poglądy *Polityka Nie za bardzo lubi sprawy polityczne. Na ostatniej konferencji słuchał przemowy ważnych gości i wypowiedział szczerze co o tym sądzi. Przypisy *Natchnęła mnie Mysti i BrakNicku. Galeria Kategoria:Alicorny Kategoria:Chronione alikorny Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem